Heroes vs Villains
Heroes Villains Macquarie | previousseason = Bermuda | nextseason = Faroe Islands }} iSurv1vor Tasmania: All Stars 2 - Heroes vs. Villains 'is iSurv1vor's 14th season. It marks the series' second All Star edition, the previous All Stars Season was in 2008. Unlike other seasons, alumni were invited to show their interest in competing once again. An initial short-list of fifty-three former players were then taken down to twenty who would play the game, as well as two spots that were later revealed to be given automatically to two winners (Clayton & Erik) over the course of a week, the short list dwindled, with production striking out names. Unlike previous seasons where a Final Three would face the Jury, Sandy announced that the Finalists would plead their case before the Jury cast a vote to determine the 20th person voted out from the game, leaving a Final Two. This person would not become a member of the Jury. Exile returned for the first time since Hawaii, known as ''Exile Coast one person would be sent to either take part in a challenge that would give them an advantage at an Immunity Challenge, prevent a disadvantage from occurring, or have the ability to sit one person out of a challenge. Exile also included zero tolerance when it came to outside communication, resulting in those who have spoken to someone on Exile to be punished. Tucker won the season by a vote of 6-1 over Jeffrey Kelly in June 2010. Production During production of Bermuda, Sandy and Corey announced that after being inspired by Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains that they had begun developing the next season. From a short list of fifty-three former players, twenty were selected as well as two extra spots that were announced shortly after. Sandy confirmed that playing more than twice would result in a lesser chance of competing in this season. This would mark the final time that Corey co-hosted the series. Jeffrey, Morgan, Tom, Ashley, Erik, Stickman, Bridget and Torah were the only Survivors who had played 2 seasons prior, the other players were all second-time. Video Tribal Council Results returned from Fans vs Favorites which was done up until the Final Five. Much like the CBS format, players were divided based on either their integrity and honor (Heroes) or deception and duplicity (Villains) and all challenges that took place were all former competitions in previous seasons. Season Summary The season began as a split between Heroes and Villains, whilst the Heroes started off very strong winning the first two Immunity Challenges the Villains were in a constant state of paranoia and confusion. With the introduction of a Hidden Immunity Idol, the Villains took out one of their strongest players in Bridget after the belief that she obtained the Idol. After a Double Tribal Council, the Tribes were switched leaving Morgan on exile. With the new Villains winning their first challenge, the Heroes outnumbered Villains and in doing so eliminated Stickman, followed shortly by Megan. When the Tribes merged 7-4, most of the Heroes believed they were all together, but confusion in future plans led Tucker to turn against his former tribe and join with the Villains, systematically voting out Heroes at the next four Tribal Councils. At the Final Tribal Council, Hooker was voted off by the Jury for joining whatever alliance he seemed fit and having no loyalties whilst Jeffrey and Tucker were grilled for their actions - more specifically Tucker's loyalty to the Heroes as well as Jeffrey controlling the Hidden Immunity Idol. Tucker claimed victory in a vote of 6-1, with every Hero on the Jury voting him to win. Survivors :''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It did not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :1 Morgan was exiled when the tribes switched, because of this, she joined the losing tribe the following round. Voting History Trivia *The tribe names are the same used in the CBS series, there were early rumors of having the tribes named differently but were never confirmed. *Egypt had the most representatives during this season, with four. *Sarah from Fiji intitially applied but was cut short, she was the only person from her season to do so. Photo Gallery Of39na.jpg|The Villains Tribe Flag|linktext=The Villains Tribe Flag 125lx7k.jpg|The Heroes Tribe Flag|linktext=The Heroes Tribe Flag Category:Seasons